Episode 3327 (3rd January 1992)
Plot Des tells Curly that a mate of his is letting his flat if Raquel is interested. Deirdre is furious to discover that Mike has ruined Ken and Alma's relationship. Mike is gleeful that Ken and Alma's holiday didn't go to plan. Gail doesn't feel sorry for Alma and thinks she's a fool for letting Mike into her bed. Liz knows Katherine is dead before the nurses tell her. She's moved into a private room to grieve. Jim tells the nurse to keep the hospital chaplain away as they're not religious. Audrey tells Alma to stop putting men on pedestals. Alma vows never to be humiliated again. Liz tries to cry but can't manage it. Jim tells the twins that their sister is dead. Ken apologises to Alma; what he did was ungracious. She feels patronised when he tells her that she has a right to be angry. He says he could have forgiven her for sleeping with anyone but Mike. Alma realises that his relationship with Mike is more important to him than his relationship with her and decides she's well out of it. Raquel asks Angie about Steph and whether she's serious about Des. Angie knows that Des is on the rebound. Steve realises that he's been selfish and offers to go to the police and tell them all he knows about the stolen radios to make amends. Jim tells him that he should have sorted his priorities out sooner. Raquel misses out on Des's mate's flat so Des offers her his spare room. Cast Regular cast *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire Guest cast *Sister Hendry - Madeline Kay (Credited as "Madeline Kaye") Places *Coronation Street *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Maternity unit and side room Notes *Victoria Arden (Chloe Newsome) is credited but does not appear. *This was Mervyn Watson's final episode in his second stint as the programme's producer. David Liddiment continued in the role of executive producer alone until Carolyn Reynolds took over as producer with Episode 3337. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken and Alma come to terms with their relationship. Liz McDonald faces the biggest crisis of her life. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,110,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 10th July 2003 was edited for timing reasons, omitting an entire Rovers scene of 29" duration, in which Emily Bishop, Phyllis Pearce, Rita Fairclough and Betty Turpin agree that Bet Gilroy should visit Liz in hospital. The ITV3 repeat on 22nd March 2019 contained the same edit. Rita and Betty do not appear elsewhere in the episode. Category:1992 episodes